Craft
Description(Des) John can use his Craft skill to transform, upgrade, or repair items.Chapter 16: "Time to see what he got." (Des) The items created can be different colors from their original materials. (I.E. A red and white can producing skin-colored statues.)Chapter 25:" Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."(Des) Craft lvl 1Chapter 7:" Arts and crafts."(Des) 30mp Craft: use raw materials to create a low quality item. Craft lvl 2Chapter 16: Time to see what he got. You can now create items of a better quality or improve existing items Craft lvl 3Chapter 25: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. 20mp You can now create bigger, more complex items by using different materials. ScrapChapter 37: "Determined Craftsman."(Des) For the same cost as Craft, turn an item into units of its components. Units can be used for crafting better quality items. Units can stack: 50 units = 1 inventory slot. Craft lvl 4Chapter 56 "He Won't Get Caught Unprepared Again, He Would Have To Be Ready To Farm"(Des) 5 - 15 mp Craft's price will vary in relation to the complexity of the item and the materials. Using raw materials will require more mana, reassembling or repairing from the correct parts will take less. The complexity of items available will increase with the number of crafting techniques known, their level and your general technical knowledge. Description (Fun) Create Lvl 1Chapter 25 "Skipping Thursday and Friday we enter the weekend" (Fun) . . . . Craft Lvl 2 - 72Chapter 644 "Gamer grinds again Finale – Final Spurt and AS Upgrades" (Fun) No Change Description (Neo) Craft lvl 2Chapter 34 "A return to thick, warm, sloshing reality" (Neo) No Change Craft lvl 3Chapter 35 "Going well beyond the human experience" (Neo) 30mp Craft: Craft now shows possible constructions in one's proximity. Craft lvl 4 - 5 30mp Craft: Craft can now build, improve, or scrap items. Crafting tier up! Craft lvl 6Chapter 55 "Confusing Pawns For Kings" (Neo) No Change Craft lvl 7- 9Chapter 58 "Fairy Makes A Spirited Plea" (Neo) Craft: Two new tiers of magical items are now available for crafting. Craft can now Infuse. Infuse: infuse a material or object directly with essence, the effect dictated by the amount of essence used. Requires cash and experience. Craft lvl 11Chapter 96 "The Afterglow Of A Hellbat" (Neo) No Change Craft lvl 12 - 21Chapter 120 "A Different Kind Of Hangover" (Neo) Craft: craft can now be used to refine quasi-related materials into rarer, more potent materials for better crafting. Craft materials cost reduced by 40%. New tier of magical items have been unlocked. Large magical items have been unlocked. Craft lvl 22 - 24Chapter 258 "The Plan To Save Lily" (Neo) Craft can now be used to copy an owned item. Additional materials required; only basic functionality of the object is copied exactly, with detail copying dependent on craft level, user intelligence, and familiarity with subject to be copied. Description (Lale) Craft level 1Chapter 20"SLAM.Ding!"(Lale) Your mana flows from your heart into your hands, guiding them to manifest your thoughts more perfectly. -10 mana +1-10 common items Craft Level 2Chapter 25 "Grind, Quest, And More Grind"(Lale) You can deconstruct items for ingredients Description (Mythen) Craft: Level 1Chapter 18 "Metal Shop And Crafting" (Mythen) 20 MP This skill allows the user to create items. Higher skill level increases the rarity of the items created, and decreases the cost of the skill Craft Level 2Chapter 19 "Gaia's Elite" (Mythen) Craft can now add small random enchantments based on the materials used. Description (Talon) Crafting Level 1Chapter 4 "But Who Cares About That? John Has Experimenting To Do"(Talon) Crafting: Allows crafting of basic objects utilizing normal materials. Also allows the deconstruction of objects to obtain crafting materials. The amount obtained will be less than the amount required to craft the object originally. The kind of items that can be Crafted or deconstructed will increase with this skill's levels. Mana Cost: Based on item Crafted. Crafting - Know-how!Chapter 8 "To Manage, To Be Managed"(Talon) The user can now receive a list of materials to complete an object if they do not possess the required items. Any materials previously discovered will be listed in number and quality. Any materials not yet found will be listed as '????'." Crafting - Level 2Chapter 51 "Carl Bard"(Talon) You are now able to use objects in the environment which cannot be stored inside of inventory. Description (Razor) Craft, Lv.3Chapter 78 "New Opportunities" (Razor) New recipes crafting options unlocked. Crafting yields better results. Craft, Lv. 3Chapter 93 "The first day in a new life... again." (Razor) ←Razor Repeated A Level Effectiveness of magic materials increased. Craft, Lv.4Chapter 100 "The kind where he has to explain some things" (Razor) New Modules unlocked, Quality improved. Craft, Lv. 7Chapter 107 "Final Preparations" (Razor) No Change Description (Zewes) Craft Level 1Chapter 23 "Why Yes, Dinner Just So Happens To Be Interesting"(Zewes) Chapter 2 - 3Chapter 25 "A Quest And A Gift"(Zewes) No change Description (Cliffe) Craft. Level 1Chapter 30 "Smithing Class" (Cliffe) Craft: Use raw or refined materials to create simple items. Mana cost varies with each item. (This ability can pair with other abilities. Observe: Observe may now give more details about certain materials and what they can be used for in crafting.) Description (Slinger) Craft lvl 3Chapter 55 "On The Seventh Day"(Slinger) No Change Craft Lvl 4 - 7Chapter 88 "21st Century Man"(Slinger) No Change Description (Dargon) Craft Lvl 2Chapter 12 "Self Improvement"(Dargon) Increased Complexities of Items may be crafted, Mana Efficiency increased. Craft Lv 3Chapter 16 "Rest and Relaxation"(Dargon) create more complex items Craft Lv 5Chapter 20 " Some Minor Improvements"(Dargon) ←Dargon Skipped A Level craft more advanced objects, such as basic tech. Craft Lv 6Chapter 30 "Becoming Less Shit"(Dargon) No Change Craft Lv 7 Crafting abilities limits enhanced! Description(Dadwood) Craft Lvl 1Chapter 5 "Escape"(Dadwood) Allows the caster to create, shape, and repair materials. The MP cost scales with the complexity, amount of materials, and size of the object. Craft Lvl 2Chapter 18 "Happy Reunion"(Dadwood) More items can be made with Craft for a slightly lower cost. Craft Lvl 3Chapter 21 "Man to Man"(Dadwood) The cost of Craft has been further decreased slightly. History(Des) Day 1 (Monday) John gained this skill while sculpting with clay in art class.Chapter 7: Arts and crafts. After using a pint of slime to craft a living cock-sleeve, his Craft skill leveled up, allowing him to transform, upgrade, or repair items.Chapter 16: Time to see what he got. Day 2 (Tuesday) John's Craft skill reached level 3 after turning a soda can into a statue.Chapter 25: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. John gained the ability to scrap items to turn them into their base components after improving his hoodie into a Excellent Armored Hoody of Stealth.Chapter 37: Determined Craftsman. References Category:Abilities (Des) Category:Abilities (Dargon) Category:Abilities (Slinger) Category:Abilities (Dadwood) Category:Abilities (Cliffe) Category:Abilities (Zewes) Category:Abilities (Talon) Category:Abilities (Lale) Category:Abilities (Razor) Category:Abilities (Neo) Category:Abilities (All Branches) Category:Abilities (Fun) Category:Abilities (Little)